[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to a cover module and a cover body, and in particular, a connector cover module and a cover body.
[Description of Related Art]
As technology advances, users' demands are becoming more and more diversified. To enable a mother board to provide effects such as light indication, a light source such as an LED is disposed on the mother board. However, a wiring area on the mother board is limited, and it is not always possible to dispose the LED wherever light emission is desired. One of the goals to explore in the field is how to dispose a structure providing light emission in a large area at specific positions (e.g., beside a connector) on the mother board. Moreover, currently for certain connectors (a PCI-E connector, for example) on the mother board, since the inserted expansion card may be disposed with a fan or other components on one side and may be unevenly weighted, the connectors may crack easily.